Aleksander Noah Stilinski
by Emmers795
Summary: brother of stiles and scott also tv show
1. Chapter 1

Aleksander Noah Stilinski

Christmas Break

**Aleksander Stilinski Played by Brandon Larracute **

**Aleksander Noah Stilinski born July 16th, 1993 **

**parents are Claudia Stilinski and Rafael McCall ( birth Father )**

**Noah Stilinski Legal father.**

**Sexual orientation is he is bi **

**best friends **

**Jackson Whitemore **

**Danny **

**Jason **

**alex **

**December 28th, 2010 **

**16-year-old Aleksander rolls over in his bed and he shoots up and smirks because his friend Jackson is having a big party and he is gonna get lit and spend the night hopefully his nerd of brothers won't ruin the night for him. He gets up and gets dressed in Skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt and kiss the picture of his mom and he goes downstairs and sees his dad downstairs already in his uniform. he goes outside and he walks down the street to the McCall house and he knocks on the door and it opens up and it is Melissa and she looks him over and **

**says " Alek are you seriously high again?" I look at her and shake my head no and I think at least not yet. I hear my phone go off and I see a text from Danny saying come over I am lonely. I smirk and I wave at Melissa and I head over to Danny's house and he lets me in and we head up to his room and he closes the door. He pins me to the wall and I moan this is the arrangement Danny and I have I get distracted from my thoughts when Danny bites my sweet spot. I put my hand up to his shirt and I play with his nipples and I feel him moan I smirk and I lead him back towards his bed. He breaks the kiss and pushes me onto the bed and I smirk I know what's gonna happen next so I move my body up and I get comfortable. Danny sets himself on top of me and starts kissing me as I play with his hair and I say " don't forget the Lube." he smirks and says "I would never dream to Alek." He takes off my shirt and pants as I take of his clothes were just in our boxers and we can both see are impressive Erections I take matters into my own hands and take off the cloth that is irritating my hard on and I stroke my dick and I feel Danny moan and pounce onto me and he takes off his boxers and grabs the lube and he squirts some onto his fingers and he starts to play with my hole to loosen me up and pretty soon I am a big pile of goo and I hear the bottle of Lube open and I smile because I am getting what I wanted the whole time and I feel Danny enter me and I moan and Danny says " your still so tight Alek it feels so good." **

**1 hour later **

**I get up and I put my clothes back on and I head home and I see my nerd of a brother there getting a lecture from dad I smirk and I go have a shower because I smell of hot sex**.


	2. end of school year

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"end of the school year /span/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I wake up at 5:45am and I have a shower and I get dressed into shorts and I put on a belt and I put o shirt that says American Eagle and I grab a light sweater and I go downstairs and I grab a glass of Water and I go outside and Danny picks me up he is talking to a boy and I wish him the best and I get to school and I go to my locker and I grab my stuff and I head to the bathroom and I fix my hair and I see Jackson come in and he takes me to a stale and I smirk and say " Nope Jackson your with Lydia." He sighs and says " Fine Aleksander see you at the party tonight." I leave and I go to go to my final classes which are very boring. I write on a piece of paper in Spanish ( Estoy tan jodidamente aburrida y espero tener sexo esta noche) and I chuckle in my head and I get up when class is done and I head to the caf and I grab a wrap and orange juice and I sit next to Danny and Jackson and Lydia next to Jackson on his otherside. I eat and I laugh at Jackson and Danny being thereselves. After school I go home and I talk with dad and I go up to my room and I knock my knee on my desk and I curse in Spanish ( follame, hijo de puta) then dad comes up and says " Aleksander Noah Stilinksi do not ever use that language again young man." I nod and I look a little sheepish and I run my hand on the back of my head and he leaves and I go on my bed and I grab my journal I go to my neck and I grab my key on my necklace and I grab my pen and I put on my playlist and the gambler comes on and I start writing./span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dear journal./span/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hello mamá I miss you so much still Let me tell you about my day. Danny is talking to a guy I am happy for himm Jackson tried to hook up with me again I won't repeat that mistake again when he is with Lydia. Dad got me swearing in Spanish and I wrote some obsence words in Spanish during class time. /span/strongbr /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Yours truly, Aleksander Noah Stilinksi./span/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I close my journal and I lock it and I put it back and I turn off my music and I see my brothers come through the hallway to get to Stiles room and I roll my eyes I go on my laptop and i go on my email ( Aleksander_the+great ) and I see a email from Rafael McCall I roll my eyes but I read it anyway at 6 I go downstairs and I make dinner which consists of Salad and hamburgers and at 8 I get ready for the party and I think I hope my mom is proud of me./span/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Author note here is the translations /span/strongbr /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"1. I'm so fucking bored and I hope to have sex tonight./span /strongbr /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"2. Fuck me, you son of a bitch./span /strongbr /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"3. easy it is momma./span/strong/p  
/div 


End file.
